Lu Piao
Lu Piao is one of Nie Li's best friends along with Du Ze. He is a member of the noble Lu family of Glory City and is a student at Holy Orchid Institute. Appearance and Personality Although not described in the novel, the manhua depicts him as an average height boy with spiky dark hair and grey eyes.【TDG】Manhua 1 – Rebirth Lu Piao is a very lazy individual, lacking in ambition but he's willing to work harder when following the lead of those around him. He is known for being very loyal to his friends and is the more playful and cowardly one out of his group. Even though he's from nobility, he treats commoners equally.【TDG】Chapter 3 – Punished Standing Lu Piao fears his father hitting him which happens when he's disappointed.【TDG】Chapter 21 – Usage of Purple Haze Grass Plot Alternative Life In his previous life, Lu Piao was also a close friend of Ni Lie and Du Ze. His cultivation only reached silver rank fighter. He ended up dying while protecting Glory City during the demon beast attack.【TDG】Chapter 1 – Reborn Current Life Characters and Relationships Arc Shen Xiu: :Lu Piao is a student at the Holy Orchid Institute's fighter apprentice class with Shen Xiu of the Sacred Family as the teacher. He is a loyal friend of Nie Li and does not approve of the way she belittles the commoner students in the class. So when Nie Li is sent to stand at the back of the classroom, he decides to join him along with Du Ze and the trio. Nie Li: :Afterwards Nie Li promises to make him a high ranking demon spiritualist if he follows him. Honestly, Lu Piao could care less and only wants to do enough to get by with his dad. Because of his greater allowance, it is Lu Piao that initially puts forth the money that buys the crossbows and bolts that they use to hunt Horned Sheep. After a week straight of hunting with Du Ze and Nie Li, they have earned enough demon spirit coins to start their cultivation.【TDG】Chapter 6 – Xiao Ning Er Gain a Cultivation Arc Xiao Ning Er: :Like most of the boys in the class he sees Xiao Ning Er as a cool untouchable beauty that no one can approach. So when she comes to where Nie Li is sitting with breakfast he is extremely surprised and further impressed with Nie Li.【TDG】Chapter 9 – Goddess’s Breakfast Nie Li: :Du Ze is in the classroom and witnesses when Nie Li discredits Sacred family be revealing the source of one of their inscription patterns.【TDG】Chapter 11 – Threatened Lu Piao's Cultivation: :When Lu Piao is tested, he possesses a red soul realm with the common Scarlet Sun form but has the rare Chaos attribute which only appears in one in a hundred thousand individuals. Lu Piao practices the Holy Primal Chaos Technique which requires him to cultivate the Chaos qi within his body. After this point the group starts to meet and practice their cultivation techniques regularly in the school's library.【TDG】Chapter 13 – Testing the Innate Talent! :With the money earned from the sale of Purple Haze Grass, Nie Li purchases some Soul Assembling Pills and Spiritual Enhancing Pills for Lu Piao, allowing him to quickly reach 1 star bronze rank.【TDG】Chapter 21 – Usage of Purple Haze Grass Ye Zi Yun and Shen Yue: :Lu Piao witnesses Nie Li approaching Ye Zi Yun and the subsequent jealous attack by Shen Yue. He runs over to protect Nie Li, only to find that despite is weaker strength Nie Li was still able to easily defeat Shen Yue.【TDG】Chapter 17 – Thrown Out :A few days afterward, Lu Piao is one of those that hears Nie Li's cries for help when Shen Yue's gang attacks him and comes running. Once again he finds the Nie Li is alright, but he public denounces the Shen Yue for his underhanded actions. He is a little jealous but still impressed by the fact that both Xiao Ning Er and Ye Zi Yun have come to Nie Li's defense.【TDG】Chapter 24 – Set Off Visit the Ancient Orchid City Ruins Arc Lu Piao's Cultivation: :During this time Nie Li runs off to the Ancient Orchid City Ruins without telling anyone where he was going. Lu Piao continues to practice his cultivation with Du Ze, Zhang Ming, Zhu Xiang Jun, and Wei Nan in the school's library.【TDG】Chapter 24 – Set Off Join the Alchemy Association Arc Nie Li: :After Nie Li's return he joins back up with Lu Piao and the others to cultivate in the library. Lu Piao in particular questions what happened with the school beauty, Hu Yan Lan Ruo, as she is now publicly chasing after Nie Li. He would happily change places with Nie Li, seeing as how all the great beauties of the school favor him.【TDG】Chapter 41 – Shen Fei Placement Exam Arc Lu Piao's Cultivation: :At the annual Holy Orchid Institute Exam Lu Piao was the first to stun everyone with a strength of 370 and a soul force of 367, reaching 3 star bronze rank in both.【TDG】Chapter 50 – Fist Strength Returning Home, The Treasure Auction, & The Younger Generation Tournament Arc :Lu Piao returns home to his family during the holiday and is unable to see Nie Li. Life at the City Lord's Mansion Arc Nie Li: :He gets permission from the President of the Alchemy Association, Gu Yan, to visit Nie Li at the City Lord's mansion. He goes there along with Du Ze, Zhang Ming, Zhu Xiang Jun, and Wei Nan. Everyone has heard of Nie Li's amazing performance at the younger generation tournament and how he humiliated the Sacred Family. He is shocked when Nie Li comes right out and says that he will destroy the Sacred Family, but Lu Piao is loyal to Nie Li and will stand by him no matter what. He also is the one that tells Nie Li that Xiao Ning Er has already entered the Heavenly Sacred Border.【TDG】Chapter 96 – Really want to stir the Sacred Family? Lu Piao's Cultivation: :At first when Nie Li offers him a demon spirit, Lu Piao declines it. He brags that has reached silver rank and his father already bought him a gold rank demon spirit. However, when Nie Li tells him that he will give him a much more powerful god level growth rate Scarlet Demonic Leopard he changes his mind and accepts it. At this time, we do not know how far he has progressed as a silver rank.【TDG】Chapter 97 – Into the Heavenly Sacred Border Heavenly Sacred Border Arc Nie Li: :Lu Piao goes with Nie Li to the Holy Orchid Institute and sits outside the Heavenly Sacred Border with Du Ze.【TDG】Chapter 98 – Have me as your teacher Lu Piao's Cultivation: :He uses this time to integrate with the Scarlet Demonic Leopard. Sacred Family & Dark Guild: :After Nie Li emerged with Xiao Ning Er from the Heavenly Sacred Border, the group heads back to the City Lord's mansion. On the way a group of 27 dark clad people attacked them. Lu Piao is able to hold his own in the fight against some of the silver rank experts. This is his first fight with his new Scarlet Demonic Leopard.【TDG】Chapter 103 – Intercept :After returning home he peaks on his childhood friend while bathing but is caught in the act. This causes the Xiao family to send a marriage request to Lu family. When Lu Ning comes to reprimand his actions Lu Piao states that the next time, he will not get caught. He becomes excited when he hears about the marriage proposal. Soon after, his childhood friend Xiao Xue comes to find him angrily twisting his ear, asking how many times he had seen her, what he had seen and whether it was nice. Each answer of Lu Piao puts him in a tighter spot with Xiao Xue twisting his ear harder on each turn angrily. Abilities and Equipment Like Nie Li, Lu Piao started off with the lowest level of cultivation. Having a red soul realm, most dismissed any hope that he could be a demon spiritualist. After he started training using the Holy Primal Chaos Technique he soul force surged quickly. This is partly because of his chaos attribute. After he acquires a regular supply of elixirs from Nie Li as well as using Purple Haze Grass, his cultivation further soared. Even though his starting soul force was far lower the Du Ze he was still able to break into bronze rank shortly after him.【TDG】Chapter 21 – Usage of Purple Haze Grass After another month focused on training with Nie Li, Du Ze, and the three others. He reached 3 Star bronze rank in both fighter and spiritual power.【TDG】Chapter 50 – Fist Strength After a month he meets up with Nie Li at the City Lord's mansion and receives a Scarlet Demonic Leopard god level growth rate demon spirit. At some point he had broken through to silver rank, and is able to integrate the demon spirit into his soul realm, though his actual progress into silver rank has not been revealed. Trivia and Quotes *Lu Piao and Nie Li will occasionally receive hugs from one another with their embrace ending in a joke about how they're not heterosexual.【TDG】Chapter 53 – Return home __NOEDITSECTION__ ---- Category:Index Category:Lu Faimly Category:Characters